Blade of Blood
by What-they-fear
Summary: Naraku, in the attempt to govern more power will stop at nothing to discover the truth of a rumored weapon, a breed of strength, a creature to add a nice touch to his abilities. However working with a strong willed individual is a gamble even when you have stacked the odds in your favor.
1. Life

I do not own Inuyasha only the OC's and their storylines

* * *

In a small village within the northern most section demon territories a village of vixens lived, their blood kept pure by sheer isolation. The inhabitants made of mostly females in the lower areas of the village; the male's taken to the headman's house from their first steps. Being that they alone could hold the bloodline pure the men, raised to select their mates from the village, their woman to bare and care for the children. And those un-chosen to work the fields hunt and guard the walls. The males royalty from birth and shall hold no such lowly position. This is where the heroine of this tale was born, a young fox of snow white hair and porcelain skin. The girl only twelve winters old held the position of gate watch, she was blessed with strong demonic powers over the arctic elements, and she was to be a warrior if not selected as a breeder.

"Yumaru you will be late for training if you do not waken soon" called the young fox demons mother. A light sigh passed the girls lips as she opened one of her red eyes the sun hitting them made her growl lightly as she sat up her fingers interlocking on her hand as she stretch with a light yawn her long white fox ears twitching lightly.

"I'm awake mother" she huffed out as got up her white sleeping robes hugging her slender form as she approached her dark pale blue kimono laid across the dresser topped with a mirror of ice a small smile crossed her face as she looked at her reflection her red eyes scanned the demonic markings that adorned her face the lines from under her chin to her cheek which curled into a small spiral under her eyes and the two swirls from her hairline interlocking on her forehead. She smiled lightly as she dipped her finger in flesh colored paste and covered her blue markings each in turn effectively hiding her markings. Happy with this she slipped her robes on and fastened them tightly. To her form the end of the kimono sleeves attaching to her index finger holding them to her arms.

"Yumaru are you finished!" The stern voice of her mother came, her patience with her running a little thin. "hai,hai" yumaru called back walking though the thatched door way to face her mother in the main room of the house.

"Don't get an attitude you must learn to be a proper lady or you will die at the gate" she said approaching her youngest daughter she nearing the age of selection, pretty and strong her mother had no doubts she would be selected as one to carry on the pure bloodline.

"Mother, I would prefer to die at the gates then to have to cater to those worthless men!" She muttered angrily to before she could react her mother had sent her to the floor with a slap her cheek reddened as she put her hand to hold her injured cheek as she looked up at her mother.

"You will show respect to the males of the village, they are rarely born you would be honored to be selected to even serve in the castle do you understand yumaru"

"yes, mother" the young girl said quietly as she got to her feet "I'll be leaving now" she said in a grumble walking out of the door she headed to the gate a smile retaking her face as she approached it was the best part of her day was standing at the gate being able to see the outside world if only just the edge of it, most of her village hated being so close to the outside but she loved it. She took her position standing at attention at the gate a sword of ice formed in her hands which she planted in the ground and held the handle lightly.

"Child, We will have guests coming through today, A powerful demon, you are to let him pass without any question" Came a masculine voice from behind her. Yumaru's eyes rolled.

"Yes sir" she said her eyes still locked in the distance

"Good" he said with a smile she stood still and remained that way for three hours like a good gate guard. When a demon appeared a handsome raven haired demon with piercing red eyes, and a dashing dark blue kimono, it was a rare sight in this village of pastel kimono's and light colored hair her stood out and though he wasn't in the village yet people were already staring. Snapping herself out of her gaze on the handsome demon she smiled lightly

"Welcome, We have been expecting your visit Sir, Please follow me" she said with a smile bowing to the demon lightly as her sword vanished into snow turning lightly to lead him out passing another demon by the gate she smile "Please see to the front guard I will return shortly" she said quietly to her as she passed the handsome raven haired demon behind her. Though he shortly joined her walking in step her feet making barely a sound, she could feel his dark aura him now walking very near her. It was unnerving but she was ordered not to ask any questions, she was going to stay silent. Though his scent seemed to be present elsewhere near as well. Was it possible for him to be in two places?

"Girl, your pace has slowed" the males voice came his voice smooth but almost menacing.

"I apologize, Sir We get guest rarely I am unaccustomed to escorting" She said with a light smile trying to push her questions to the back of her mind with that they finished their journey silently. Once they reached the door to the main house she smiled lightly

"I can take you no further" she said lightly as two female warriors approached armor of ice adorning their bodies' cloth only covering their intimates. Yumaru highly uncomfortable being here she quickly stepped back and bowed ready to leave, she was not supposed to be even this close without permission or direct invitation.

"I wish you to stay" the man said almost a smirk on his impassive face as she looked up at him, he seemed to be toying with her.

"As you wish" she said lightly trying to keep her composure questions and fears dancing through her mind, did her notice that she sensed the second presents or his dark aura. Did he not want her to be able to warn anyone near the wall? Or was she over thinking and he had no motives for making her stay.

The headmaster settled her internal debates as he saw her by the man and glared lightly

"Child, leave " The man said Yumaru bowed lightly happy to have been dismissed only to have a hand touch her shoulder soft but stern halting her movements.

"Very well, but I would like her to wait, as my guide after our business is concluded" He said his hand forcing her out of her bowed position and into a standing one. Facing her leader she instantly averted her gaze a slight wince as a claw sunk into her skin a bead of blood staining her light color kimono. She could feel a glare from the headmaster "very well she will wait here for your return" the headmaster said stiffly turning away

'he's going to get me killed' she thought though she felt his hand leave her shoulder as he followed the headman into the building unsure of what she should do now she stood there as she was. And waited after a few minutes one of the female guards instructed her to sit down and wait. She sat down on her legs her hands lightly folded together in her lap. Twin tails tucking around her legs lightly.

After a few minutes a loud sound came from the gate and screaming soon fallowed, the smell of blood Yumaru tried to rise but stumbled lightly as more yelling came from within the keep the smell of poison leaked from the main house. The sound of bodies dropping, blood, and death it was terrifying she knew she had to defend her home she tried to force her body to move but it refused to move again collapsed in the grass she was unable to help. A light chuckle came from above her it was the man she had led through her home. It suddenly made since he had noticed and had poisoned her to keep her from checking and now her home was being destroyed because of her. She looked at him as her body started to feel weightless she was floating looking down at her now destroyed village a woman was attacking people with a fan but with Naraku leaving the woman jumped up on a feather and followed suite as darkness overtook Yumaru's sight.


	2. Adjustments

I don't own Inuyasha

I am trying to be a better writer, so any suggestions is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy this tale.

* * *

Yumaru awoke with tears tracing her face "what a dream" she mumbled as she reached forward to wipe the tears away only to find her hands felt heavy. With a groan she looked at her wrist both with shackled with heavy steel she touched one of the shackles with her hand tracing it's clasp trying to pick the lock with her nails only to find her nails had been cut to down to near nothing she began to struggle pulling at the chains desperate to be freed. She pulled her feet up to try and claw at the chain with them but found those claws to be gone as well. "Damn it!" she yelled out realizing it was not a dream.

"So you are awake now child, you can struggle like an animal if you wish those chains will not release you" a voice came in almost mocking tone. It was the dark demon Naraku

"Show yourself How dare you hurt my family, I I I will kill you!" she yelled her sharp tongue curbed by grief, fighting against the chains drips of blood escaping from under the metal braces as her flesh gave way to the biting metal the pain slowing her struggles, never had her tender flesh been so cruelly damaged.

"As you see struggling only causes you more pain, my little fox" his voice came again seemingly from everywhere. Even in her anguish stricken and pained condition she could see sense in his words. She needed to save her strength. With a light whimper she curled up and wept for the family and village that she had lost.

"Kohaku, bring the girl some food, you are responsible for keeping her alive" The Demonic lord commanded to a young boy in demon armor a chain scythe hung from waist

"Yes, Master Naraku" The boy answered emotionless rising from his crouching position and leaving the room down to the kitchen

He entered the kitchen retrieving some cooked meat placing it on a plate and head down to the dungeons where the demoness was being kept. His eyes set upon the young girl about his age, her red eyes locked on him as her cell door opened her body chained to the wall sitting on a single blanket her legs drawn in close her eyes narrowed at the young boy.

"Go away" she growled her ears flattening against her head. The young boy still approached holding the plate

"You will need your strength" was all he said setting the plate down in front of her. Before rising and walking to the corner and rested keeping her alive was a double edged sword, he would have to keep her from killing herself, and from dying of any wounds inflicted.

Yumaru looked at her food it smelled wonderful and she was hungry but she just looked away  
"I am plenty strong" she said resting her head on her knees. They sat in silence for a while Kohaku sharpening his scythe to pass the time. Yumaru's ear twitched as footsteps approached her eyes wandered to the door as it opened.

Another demon appeared a low growl emitted from Yumaru's throat he had the same dark aura as the man she had met her anger flaring as she rose to her feet her hand confined downward now unable to step forward or really defend herself the chains now pulled tight. The demon approached her quickly his short black hair caressing his shoulders a simple black and red kimono covering his flesh. He seemed younger than the lord Naraku she had seen his eyes not even trying to hide the malice he harbored. His clawed hand grabbed her forcing her head up revealing her sensitive neck his claws pressing the pulsing vein on her left side sending a shiver of fear down her spine. Her back pressed against the wall she knew of only one escape. She moved her right leg and struck the demon at the knee. A small grunt escaped the demon that in turn moved his hand to crushing her neck removing her only source of air.

"You are a prisoner, you will do as instructed and tell this incarnation, of your power" his rough voice came as he continued to hold her throat he dropped her at the last word. She gasped and coughed for air at his feet.

"Speak" he growled as his foot connected with her stomach sending her flying to the edge of her chains them bringing her to a sudden stop at the edge of the chains with a loud pop leaving her sprawled out on the floor a scream of pain exited her mouth she could feel it her shoulder had given way. She moved hesitantly to clasp her shoulder the man's piercing red eyes staring at her.

"Pain will only follow your defiance" the man's voice came again as he covered the short distance between them.

"Tell me what I wish to know!" he growled placing his foot on her wounded shoulder causing another jolt of pain through her, and another scream to fill the air. She wiggled to be free of this pain

"p-p-please release me" she begged shaking in pain.

"I will when I get the information I wish to have" the man growled claws growing on his foot sinking into her arm.

"I…I don't know…. what you want" she huffed speaking through her pain. Looking up at the demon towering above her frame small whimpers of pain escaped her lips as she awaited his reply but none came he removed his foot from her damaged arm and walked over to the young boy that was sitting waiting for them to finish.

"Kohaku remove this worthless creature's blood from my feet" the man commanded the boy pulled a small tissue from his amour cleaning the blood from the demons foot silently. With that he left locking the door behind him. She groaned in pain as she held her shoulder moving to a sitting position she pulled at her kimono she looked at her shoulder it was bruised already and five deep puncture holes in the gap where her bones had separated. To her the suffering was beyond compare, her arm was useless, she didn't know what powers he was referring to. She rested her head against the wall trying to ignore the pain slowly she slipped into unconsciousness. When she was out Kohaku approached grabbing her arm and forcing it back into a normal position. Yumaru let out a scream of pain as he did glaring at him as he walked back to his spot. Days passed the same way the same demon came in asking the same questions punishment fallowed the lack of answers blood stained the blanket now, her white hair stained with the same red splotches. Her body bruised and bloody Kohaku would set anything broken and bring her food once a day each time she would let it rot beside her even while Kohaku himself ate. This day Naraku himself visited her cell looking down at her form.

"your unwillingness to submit frustrates me" He said standing in front of her  
"your body can take little more Girl, you will die here" she looked up at him suddenly the thought had crossed her mind but hearing it was all the worse. Her mind was free still she slowly struggled to her feet to face him

"That may be so, but at least I will die knowing haven't helped you in anyway" she said turning away from him. Her pained body shook lightly betraying her words as not fully true.

"Who said your death would be the end and it wouldn't also help me?" he asked a tentacle coming from his hand turning her head to face him.

"Kohaku take her to the main room in an hour" He said removing his tentacle and leaving the room with a light chuckle.

"I don't like the sound of that" she sighed she had yet to be able to summon her powers since arriving, she had thought it was the poison keeping her abilities sealed how was she to fight if she couldn't summon her powers. Sighing lightly she would have to clear her mind of pain, it would be impossible to fight in her current condition if she did not better learn to block out pain. She sat she had barely had time to focus herself when Kohaku approached a key slipping into the cuffs that held her the metal falling from her wrist the small of blood and festering wounds was strong in the air as the metal pulled away reopening the wounds that had sealed fused to the metal.

She whispered out a quick "thank you" standing and stretching her arms up several large pops came from her arms as they got used to the movement again.

"You run and I will cut you down now follow me" the boy replied approaching the door. Opening it his soulless eyes locked on her form waiting for her to follow him.

She nodded lightly and fallowed the young boy out of her cell up the stairs and into a large room high ceiling many demons sat along the walls each with red eyes locked on her form. The smell in the room was mostly the same Naraku's were all these people his kids? Why were they doing this?

"Girl, you will show me what you are capable of" Naraku voice sounded she looked around she still couldn't use her powers how was she supposed to show what she was capable of. A gust of wind hit her like a blade in her back she turned quickly to see who had struck her though she felt something crack under her foot. It was a parasite she had seen these before they live just under the skin of the host draining their powers, and only could be removed if you knew where to cut. 'What a dirty trick' she thought though her power began flowing back into her body she used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe of what was left of the makeup revealing her demonic markings. She stood in the center she turned once again to face the front of the room where Naraku now sat watching her he looked to a familiar terrifying face, the face of the man who had tortured her many times.  
"Kurkin, Today you can kill her" The man rose a smile on his face as he approached her

Yumaru's heart skipped a beat as she took a step away from him he blood running cold. Her ears low she growled in fake confidence. She ripped at her kimono tearing the back of it freeing her tails she formed ice over her hands each finger turning into a dagger she glared taking a fighting stance. The demon lunged at her she jumped out of the way sending ice blades where she had been standing hopping they would hit him before he noticed. This was not to happy he spun away from her attack appearing in front of her in a blink of an eye tossing her against the wall. She growled her eye narrowed as she jumped away just in time to dodge a wall shattering punch.

'I cannot let that connect I wouldn't have thought he was holding so much back' she though as fear stuck her she was in real danger now. She formed a spear of ice and stood ready as he lunged she tried to take his feet out from under him the demon faltered only to use his hands to spring back slashing her stomach blood drenched her stomach in seconds the sudden pain almost cause her knees to buckle. She formed ice over her stomach to seal the wound and staggered. Receiving another painful gash forming on her cheek blood dripped from her chin. Her eyes caught movement towards he and she jumped upwards with all her strength he was playing with her. He clearly was not going for a quick kill. There had to be a way to use that to her advantage. She spun lightly in the air her long hair hugging her form. As she landed across the room forming ice on the floor making is slick she hopped that would slow him down. Yumaru could feel the demon on the ice and more easily read his movements, her eyes locked onto him as he approached her, His speed still near blinding. She ran towards him her feet agile on the ice she turned sharply behind him forming ice shards from her hands directly behind him. He was not able to turn or move quickly on the ice he lost his footing. The shards entering his back two of them exiting through his stomach as he coughed out blood. She smiled lightly it was as she thought he was playing with her and that would be his downfall. He twisted his body his feet sinking into the ice and through the floor giving him leverage but slowing him down.

She formed ice from the water in the air once again "I will WIN!" she growled lunging at the demon who had caused he so much pain over the twelve days of her confinement her blade cutting through the demons neck severing his head. His blood soaked Yumaru's kimono and dyed her hair and fur red. The young demoness pointed her blade the Naraku and growled

"I will never lose to you, I will neither be killed, nor help you" she threatened blood dripping to the ground as she threw her blade towards him. Only to be caught in a gust of wind and thrown aside.

"Amusing notion Girl, but petty threats will neither save you" Naraku sneered.

"Return her to her cell Kohaku, and get this mess cleaned up" He added leaving the room through a panel. Yumaru had won her fight, if that one could be killed the others could to, a new feeling was planted within Yumaru's heart. Hope she was going to continue to fight no matter what she had to; she would escape and would avenge her family no matter how long it took. She was young, and had a good amount of time to wait all she needed to do was be patient.


End file.
